User talk:Kronicsunflower
Welcome Hi, welcome to WikiFAYZ! Thanks for your edit to the Zil Sperry page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Re: Vandalism Gah. I do regret abandoning this place. But unending schoolwork among other things has forced me to be inactive even on my most active wiki. Congratulations. You are now an administrator. I know, there should be more of a process to this, but whatever. Don't hesitate to ask me for any assistance; I may be inactive, but I can still help around if need be, and I still check my messages. I'll even make you a bureaucrat at some point if it becomes necessary. Thanks for bringing this admin crisis to attention! 19:39, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi, thanks 4 at least commenting. U r on more than others. Congrats on top 4 spot. C u l8r. (GreekRoman (talk) 02:10, August 28, 2012 (UTC))Greek Roman Thanks. Will help anyway I can. (GreekRoman (talk) 21:36, September 2, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman Re: No problem, my pleasure. Cpl.Bohater 12:27, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol dude :) thanx- right now I'm trying to do a little work on the Lorien Legacies Wiki, but I will still try and work here some more. So cool there are new people on here- I've been here for awhile, and there hasn't been much activity. LanaXbreeze (talk) 01:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) LanaXbreeze Felt like saying thanks 4 the help on fanon and here 2, though I know u must b a bit busy. Thanks anyway. (GreekRoman (talk) 22:33, September 5, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman How many admins are on Gone wiki? If you would like, I could try and lend a helping hand more. Even if it means being a admin. I am personally leaving messages on any new user welcoming them, so if I could I'd welcome being a admin. Let me know what you say about it. (GreekRoman (talk) 01:24, September 10, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman You got it. 'Crat away. 19:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I keep getting a bunch of problems handed to me. I wasn't able to get online or wiki, so sorry. (GreekRoman (talk) 03:31, October 6, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman Hey, its good to see you've been doing well on wiki unlike me. Though, I do wonder why you haven't visited the fanfic wiki. Please make an effort when you can. (GreekRoman (talk) 23:39, November 16, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman RE: Hey, Its been quite a while since I've edited, but I recently just bought the 'Fear' book, so I do plan on becoming an active member again. I will be sure to encourage anyone to join, though I don't really know many people who read the book xD. Anyway I will probably start editing here next week. If I do become active again, (which I'd love to as I have a quite unbusy schedule) then being an admin would be fantastic, espicially when it comes to deleting pages or categories which are unneeded etc, though I understand if you want to give it a while. But yeah I'm really into order with categories and stuff, so thats what I'll be focusing on, that and creation of new pages! Oh and its nice to see this Wikia has had a nice makeover since I've last been here. Also nice to see another UK guy here! Finally someone out of the US aha! Kalkaliy (talk) 09:55, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Sun Flower? Hello! I just checked out your profile, and discovered that you have written under the "I Am": "Not actually a sun flower". What does that mean? Is it like what that happened to me on the ANNO2070 Wikia that someone for some weird reason edited your profile and added lots of weird stuff? Because thats what that happened to my account, and for some time, I received quite a few messages from people asking WHY I was like that, before I was finally able to find out how to remove the text box. Anyway, I readed your message on my talk page, I just wanted you to know that I got many Wikias to edit on now, so it may happen that Im not able to edit on this wikia as the ANNO2070Wikia is my main wikia where Im editing. But I will edit this wikia too. I have read all the 5books in the GONE series which has been given out until now, and I cant wait for the next one :/. Anyway, GONE is a very good book series, so this Wikia is perfect for it. I hope I will be able to work on it in the future :). I have already done a lot of work with the ANNO2070Wikia, so its about time I started working on a new one after all the edits and text writing on that Wikia :). I also got a question for you, which "scene" (Or chapter as its called in the book world" from the GONE books are your favorite chapter? The title as my favorite chapter are shared by the last chapter of the first GONE book with the big party, and the battle in the nuclear power plant which is definetely my favorite in terms of how epic it is to read. - Asweti. Hi I have just joined the wiki but I am a huge fan of the Gone series and am up to page 43 in Fear. Ok sounds good. I will think about that. Thanks YoungGuy5 (talk) 02:52, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Untitled hi how old r uDingo787 (talk) 17:50, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Untitled Hey I was interested in applying for an admin position on the wiki page. Just a few things about myself, I'm an English Literature major and I work at a bookstore. I am an avid book reader, particularly interested in Juvi/Teen Science Fiction and Fantasy. I am super interested in the Gone series and think I could contribute a lot to the site based on my background: editing, analyzing literary fiction, and overall book loving-ness. Hope to hear from ya soon! Thanks! Hecatoncheiir (talk) 07:56, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, nice wiki! I really like this wiki. Np, I just wnted to add more detail to show everyone more details of what it would be like meeting Caine. I love the books, I am on the last chapter of Light now. xMx Untitled Hey, nice blog you're running. I noticed you're the only admin, so (since I'm in a top 4 spot) maybe I could help you and I'll become an admin too? Message me and tell me what you think. (Spikefist (talk) 19:35, April 22, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you so much! Spikefist (talk) 19:16, April 23, 2013 (UTC)\ Hey, Kronic, it's been a while since we've last been in contact. Have you been busy or something? Well, anyways, I opened up two new badge tracks, one for editing Survivors characters, and another for editing Deceased characters. I hope it's OK with you. I need some help naming them and getting them so that they look different than the normal edit badge track. Lemme know how you can help! Thank you, Spikefist (talk) 19:32, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Just thought you should know, you seem really majestic. Alright, sounds good. I've already activated the two badge paths and I've tested them. They work. Now, all we need to do is make them better. Spikefist (talk) 16:14, May 7, 2013 (UTC) You can edit them! Spikefist (talk) 12:44, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright, but I'll leave up those badges to see if they work out. If not, I'll disable them. It's a good idea, to start cleaning up the Wiki more. We should get focused on that soon. Spikefist (talk) 17:34, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Kronic? Small problem. I was trying to edit the poll on the front page, make it so that Light is also in the poll, and it reset the poll. What should I do? Spikefist (talk) 17:11, May 18, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Oh, yeah, you should probably try to get more badges and pass Jelly. A non-admin who's not even active should not be at the top! Big news! I was just able to promote our wiki on the Wikia main site! It will occaisonally appear, getting us more views. Thanks to me! Spikefist (talk) 01:54, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Untitled Hi, I need to ask if you can change the templates, someone has vandalised them. Also, could you please remove the Gaia Ladris page as it is merely a stub form of the full Gaia Soren-Ladris page. 20:09, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Patrick HI thnx 4 the message Untitled Kronic, I'm finally back! Spikefist (talk) 15:48, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, we need to come up with a rule between British and American English. I live in America, and if I remember, you said you're from the UK. We need to decide which style the articles should be written in. Or does it matter? Spikefist (talk) 16:04, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Reporting Vandal I would like to report a vandal (User: http://gone.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/90.221.210.142). This user has changed several pages on this Wikia and have done nothing but adding unrelated material and removing the content of the pages. Because of this, I will undo the changes made by this user on pages where this is necessary and will kindly ask you as an administrator to take action against this. For reference, and in case your not able to take action against this user, I will copy and post this message on the Talk Page of the other three administrators on our Wikia. Thank you for your time :). Asweti (talk) 16:07, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Derek? wat I was just rly confused when I saw this. Also this. Blaizingfire (talk) 16:33, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Templates Hey, does anyone know why you can't make infoboxes on here. I tries making them, but they don't show up. Thanks for listening, .:Poppydapple: (talk) :HI, I figured out how to get the infoboxes to work, after messing around with it :) --.:Poppydapple: (talk) 17:04, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Admin? I am interested in becoming an admin in here. I have read the Gone series and have lots of experience with WIKIs as I have made one of my own. The Gone series is one of my favs and I think I can contribute a lot more to this wiki. ---- Thanks for listening, .:Poppydapple: (talk) 4/7/14 6:29 PM EST (I added the date for you this time) Yes, I still am. Thanks, --.:Poppydapple: (talk) 17:15, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Great, thanks!!!! And it's fine. --.:Poppydapple: (talk) 20:40, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Untitled Hi there, I'm new to this Wiki but I have been on others before. I was looking for the page on Little Pete, but I was redirected to at least two empty pages (with similar titles but no content) before I found it. Do you have any idea why this is, or is there any way to fix this problem? Cheers Charlene Holmes (talk) 16:44, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Untitled Just curious- will there ever be a chat on this wiki soon? 07:29, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Untitled Hello. Would you be able to change the attribution of my edit on the Hunter page to my account, SinglePurpose? *(cur | prev) 12:18, June 8, 2014‎ 89.106.137.98 (Talk)‎ . . (3,974 bytes) (-25)‎ . . (Removed the rather crude language from "Power" section.) (undo) (VisualEditor) Cheers. http://gone.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter_Lefkowitz?action=history 17:25, June 8, 2014 (UTC)89.106.137.98 (SinglePurpose) Untitled Hello I would like to put out a request if all of us admins got together (internet-wise) to get the wiki back on track? (maybe even promote people who are really active) Mainly for the admins to divide up the site to make sure all articles are quality checked and breathe new life into our Wiki. Let me know what you think. --Hecatoncheiir (talk) 22:07, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Admin Also is it possible if I could get user rights to promote people? We need the dedicated wiki contributors on board, Poppy expressed interest and she's definitely active and puts out a lot of content. Let me knows thanks. --Hecatoncheiir (talk) 15:05, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Vandal http://gone.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/64.62.201.8 This person has been removing the facts and adding nonsense to replace it. I have tried to undo his edits, but could you please take action with this? Thanks for listening, --.:Poppydapple: (talk) 17:35, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Untitled Hi, I see this wiki is quite out of shape at the moment and I was wondering if you'd need me to become an admin? I am admin on another successful wiki and I am also a graphic designer, so I can improve the wiki in its design too. I love the gone series, so hopefully you'll get back to me! : 07:48, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Infoboxes After working a bit with the templates, I was able to get them working again! :D Just wanted to let you know, .:Poppydapple: (talk) 18:32 PM 11/28/14(UTC) Untitled Hi! This is my second day on the wiki, but I have been an avid fan of gone for a year. I have been wanting to edit the Drake Merwin article but I don't have the right permissions for it. I was going to add quotes. --Whiphandrojo (talk) 16:36, December 30, 2014 (UTC) admin I am interested in becoming an admin. I am currently ranked #10 on the leader board, so thanks!--Whiphandrojo (talk) 00:04, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Untitled Hey kronic, I thought I'd come back to help out again. It's been a long time. Spikefist (talk) 14:37, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi Hi, Kronicsunflower. Since you're the Head Administrator on this wiki, we'll need a little help from you. Can you come back for a moment? .:Poppydapple: (talk) 13:38, April 11, 2015 (UTC) We need you!! Whipy 17:45, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Kronic, we really need u to give poppy and I that head admin privelege. Spikefist (talk) 19:17, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Proposal Hey Josh. I am not sure if you are inactive or not, but I will try to contact you anyway. I am quite new to this wiki and have noticed that the wiki is more or less dead. No bureaucrats or admins are active, and the wiki is in need of some updates. I would love to join the wiki and improve it to the best of my ability, but that is very hard with only basic rights. I have some previous experience with infoboxes and source editing. I also consider myself to be quite skilled in the english language. I have 2,500 edits on Nukapedia, another wiki. I have read all the gone books several times and consider myself to be quite a huge fan of the series. What I am essentially asking for is a promotion to administrator or moderator. It would make editing the wiki a lot easier for me. Thank you. DisgustingWastelander (talk) 20:46, May 29, 2017 (UTC) :I fully understand, giving rights to a new user is always a risk. I will keep editing and get more familiarized with the wiki. DisgustingWastelander (talk) 08:37, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Images Hello there i was wondering if you could reply to the message i left regarding me being able to use the picture that this wiki keeps on it's front page of all the characters on the front of the books standing together. I plan on making a page for the Gone verse on the wiki vs battles wiki and need a picture to do it. Admin/Bureaucrat request Hello again! It has been some time since we last talked. I have gotten a few more edits in, and am expecting to get a lot more over the summer. It would have been tremendously helpful to be promoted to the position of either administrator or bureaucrat. I realize this is not something that is just given away, and the people of this kind of rank need to be trusted. However, considering the fact that the wiki is more or less dead, with the only edits coming from me, with a few anons here and there, it would not hurt to have someone active in charge. If you want me to do more work before any promotion, I will accept that, though I am getting a little tired of being a regular user when I am contributing of this scale. I am looking forward to your response. Best regards, DisgustingWastelander (talk) 23:11, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :It has been three days, and you have not yet responded. I understand you might be busy and do not have time to check the wiki, but I would really love an answer. :I am currently working on getting the locations articles up to date, and I am noticing there are a lot of double articles. For example basically every character has two articles, one article with named their first name, and one with their full name. I would like to sort out all these pages and delete them. For that I would need admin rights. :Best regards, DisgustingWastelander (talk) 22:35, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Cover page Is this the cover page you are referring to? Anyway thank you, I am happy to improve the wiki. HyperStanners has started helping me, so the future of the wiki is currently looking bright. DisgustingWastelander (talk) 14:22, August 8, 2017 (UTC)